falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ranger district office
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocCranberryRangerDistrictOfficeLocation }} Ranger district office is a location in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia. Background The central office for the Kanawha National Park, the building served as the nucleus of Ranger preservation efforts across the national park - or at least would have, if it wasn't for personal conflicts between the two lead Rangers. Two United States Forest Service rangers named Simons and Ross were responsible for caring for the surrounding park area. The two rangers clashed with regards to what their role as park rangers was and what sort of damage was being done to the park and the local beaver population by visitors. In particular, Ross refused to sign off on hunting permits because he believed the local beaver population was on the verge of collapse.Hunting Their disagreement was not helped by instances of pranking, where Ross began stealing food from SimonsRanger district office terminal entries#Message from Ranger Simons and Simons threatened to report Ross to the head office, in addition to accusing him of not doing his job.Ranger district office terminal entries#Ranger Ross Reports Layout The location is made up of three buildings - a main office building, a small shed, and a large barn to the back of the main building. After entering the main building via the front door, there is a large front desk area. There is a locked wall safe (Picklock 1) behind the front desk, beside the right-most display case with a blue garden gnome in it. To the right of the reception is a small lounge area with a fireplace, some couches, and a Nuka-Cola machine. There is also a door leading to the back of the building and Ranger Ross' office. To the left of reception is a corridor connected to multiple rooms. The first room is Ranger Ross' office which doubles as a medical area. There is a beaver corpse on the stretcher here, as well as two first aid boxes and Ranger Ross' terminal. Following the corridor further leads to a storage closet opened either via a terminal (Hacker 2) or by lockpicking (Picklock 2), then a bathroom with a skeleton inside, and finally Ranger Simons' office. Ranger Simons' office contains his terminal as well as a locked safe in the corner of the office (Picklock 3). There may also be a bobblehead on the filing cabinets by the desk. The barn behind the building is marked as a restricted area. It contains a row of cages on one side of the building and cabinets on the other side. Some of the cages have beaver corpses in them. The small shed next to the main building contains an armor workbench and first aid box, but nothing much else of note. Notable loot * C.H. Monthly, January - Note, in the same room as the animal cages, underneath a surgical cart shelf. It cannot be collected. * Hunting - Holotape, on the desk next to Ranger Simons' terminal. * Sign those permits - Holotape, on the front desk. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - On the filing cabinets in Ranger Simons' office. * Potential magazine - On the floor in the room with the fireplace. * Two potential armor mods: ** In the barn near a small metal table. ** Next to the armor workbench in the same barn, on a lower metal shelf. * Chainsaw - In the barn with the cages. Appearances The ranger district office appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Ranger_district_office_01.png|Female skeleton with a camera Ranger_district_office_02.png|Small garden gnome in a display case Ranger_district_office_03.png|Dead beavers References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations ru:Районное отделение рейнджеров zh:護林員地區辦公室